Era Oscura
by Himesamy
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si la parte de Voldemort dentro de Harry, no hubiera muerto? Si gracias a ese pequeño fragmento Harry se convirtió y convirtió a sus mejores amigos en seres oscuros... Eso y mas aqui
1. Prologo

PAREJAS: HARRY/DRACO, RON/BLAISE, HERMION/PANSY, NEVILLE/THEO, SIRIUS/SEVERUS, REMUS/LUCIUS. ETC…

Diclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, los que murieron en la batalla de Hogwarts fueron:  
Dolores Umbrige Rita Skeeter Andromeda Tonks Nyphadora Tonks Molly Weasley Ginebra Weasley Albus Dumbledore Alastor Moody Colin Creevey Lavender Brown Peter Pettigrew Bellatrix Lestrange Gellert Grindelwald Narcissa Malfoy Hedwig Fenrir Greyback Voldemort  
Los que sobrevivieron (a pesar que en el libro/películas no lo hicieron) son:  
Sirius Black Remus Lupin Fred Weasley Severus Snape Vincent Crabbe Dobby Regulus Black (este estuvo escondido) Cedric Diggory...Una parte de Voldemort  
Advertencias: Dark!Harry Dark!Ron Dark!Hermione Dark!Neville etc...

~- Prólogo -~

Tiempo después de que ganara la batalla contra Lord Voldemort; El niño-que-vivio-para-matar-a-quien-tu-sabes, cambio su esencia pura por una maligna, esencia que le dejaba podrida el alma. Obscura y siniestra. No conforme con hacer la transición en él mismo, convirtió a sus fieles amigos en lo mismo que se había transformado.  
Un ser cruel y maligno.

Nadie sabe porque. El hecho es que en el momento en que los mortifagos y el ministro de magia eran apresados todos desaparecieron.  
El trío dorado apareció en el recinto apoderándose de él y semanas después de toda Gran Bretaña.  
Todos desconocían como habían llegado de nuevo a una era oscura y sobre todo que no había indicios del cómo empezó o en qué momento terminaría, solo una cosa estaba clara. Hay un nuevo señor oscuro conocido como Harry Potter o como todos tienes que llamar.  
Lord Potter…

El actual nuevo ministro de magia, por posicionamiento propio. Lord Potter gobernaba con ciertas libertades. Él ponía sus reglas, nadie podía osar contradecirle su forma de actuar y una prueba de ello eran sus más fieles amigos y seguidores que no se atrevían a cuestionar absolutamente nada.  
Una de las tantas normas nuevas era que no había más discriminación por la sangre. Aquel que se sorprendiera insultando a un mago o bruja hijo de muugle era enviado para Azcaban como pena por su delito.

También se había autoproclamado como nuevo director de Howarts, había anunciado que el puesto le correspondía al haber sido siempre tan cercano a Albus además que nadie conocía Howarts tanto como él.  
Como nuevo Ministro de Magia también tenía que mantener controlado todos los departamentos del ministerio. Ahí era donde entraban sus amigos tuvieron los cargos importantes dentro de la organización.

Hermione era la jefa del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, donde aplicaba la ley a mortifagos y quien trataba de derrocarlos.  
Ron se convirtió en jefe de Aurores y en entrenador del equipo Inglés de Quidditch, un deseo que siempre quiso conceder a su amigo y ahora que estaba en su poder hacerlo no dudaría en desaparecer algunos estorbos que le impidieran Weasley lograr su sueño como entrenador.  
Neville ahora era profesor y sub director de Howarts. Quien mejor que Longbottom que durante la era de Voldemort había sido sus ojos, oídos y hasta espada dentro de la escuela para asumir tan valiosos puestos.  
Luna era dueña de El Profeta, El Quisquilloso y Corazón de Bruja, sabía que con Luna a cargo de la distribución de información toda sería más sencillo de controlar.  
El tiempo transcurrió y ahora han pasado dos largos años. Tiempo suficiente en el que el poder del nuevo señor tenebroso se ha acrecentado al punto que no hay bruja, mago o muugle que se le enfrente.  
Todos viven sin queja alguna. Sometidos a las reglas impuestas por Lord Potter.

Los ministros de los diferentes países estaban en su totalidad de acuerdo en que Harry Potter lleve la batuta del Ministerio de Magia y del colegio más importante de magia hechicería de todos los tiempos, después de todo él había aniquilado a Voldemort y por tanto su fuerza no era nada de subestimar. Además que siempre podía haber un avada kedavra de por medio que les disuadía e insistía en estar de acuerdo en los planes de Lord Potter.  
Pese a todos los métodos de coerción que utilizo Harry para someter a todos en sus nuevas reglas, los magos y brujas estaba contentos pues las normas eran sencillas y claras, muy fácil de cumplir. Lo que les había llevado a una etapa de plenitud y paz dentro del mundo de la magia.  
Aunque contaba con la mayor parte de la población a su favor, había uno que otro incauto que seguía fiel a Voldemort o bien que no les agradaban sus nuevas políticas así que existiendo aun algunos cabos sueltos tomo junto con sus amigos el poder de Wizengamot en donde una de sus primeras ordenes fue encontrar a Draco Malfoy y a los que le acompañaban.  
Quien lo hiciera recibiría una generosa recompensa.

Después de que Potter tomara el Ministerio y todo a su paso Draco no dudo en escapar mientras podía, llevando con él a sus amigos. Durante todo el tiempo que llevaba Lord Potter gestionando habían mantenido perfil bajo, nada de magia, escondidos cual ratas… Ahora ellos era la sangre sucia.  
Sabía que en algún momento san Potter lo encontraría pero no planeaba caer en sus manos tan pronto. Pero ahora con tanto poder que el huérfano tenia era cada vez más difícil encontrar sitios donde esconderse.  
Cuando se dio precio por su cabeza volvió a trasladarse de lugar pero… Aurores los interceptaron y capturaron a Crabbe y a Goley. Ahora solo le quedaban Blaise, Theon y Pansy Ya no había más lugares en donde esconderse, sus padres habían sido capturados.  
El padre de Pansy estaba en Azkaban, la madre de Blaise al intentar seducir a Lord Potter recibió una Avada Kedravra en la frente y el padre de Theo junto a su padre; al ser magos semi-fertiles, fueron otorgados a Arthur Weasley y a Remus Lupin que estaban de luto.  
En esa mañana se encontraban en la mansión Parkinson, por el momento nadie sabía que estaban ahí o al menos eso pensaban ya que los aurores ya había registrado esa mansión infinidad de veces y no los habían encontrado ahí. Draco se encontraba sentado en un amplio sofá, con sus nervios amigos alrededor.  
Justo en aquel momento apareció Tixx una elfa domestica al servicio de los Nott, les llevaba comida y noticias.

\- Mis amos, todo se complica cada vez más… Los aurores están por todos lados buscando sus pistas – dice con sumisión, entregándole a Draco un pai de Calabaza- También me he enterado que el Amo Ethan se ha desposado con Arthur Weasley y el amo Lucius con Remus Lupin –hace una mueca de hastío cuando le entrega la comida a su amo Theon- A los amos no les es permitido salir… los mantienen encerrados todo el tiempo y creo que… también están gestantes….

\- ¿Hay noticias de Crabb o Goley? – se apresuró a preguntar Draco a la elfa, dejando de lado el tema de sus padres.

\- No amo, lo último que supe de ellos fue que están en Azcazban

\- Mi padre embarazado…. –dice Theon, en estado de shock-

\- Mis amos…. No deben de salir por ningún motivo, por el momento no es bueno que cambien de escondite me he enterado que han puesto a todos los aurores en su búsqueda… ahora esos impuros y traidores a la sangre los quieren capturar para someterlos como a sus padres –dice refiriéndose a Lord Potter y sus amigos- ustedes tienen el mismo don de fertilidad y por eso los quieren poseer.  
Pansy trago saliva.

\- Escuchen… ¡esto no puede seguir así! – exclamo Pansy con el semblante palido, pues vivir escondidos no era exactamente su plan de vida.

\- ¿Y qué quieres que hagamos Pans…? ¡¿Que salgamos para que cualquiera nos agarre y nos lleve con Potter?! -escupió con molestia y veneno Draco-

\- Tranquilos chicos no hemos dormidos, estamos irritados y... -Blaise no termino de hablar cuando de repente tiraron la puerta y por ella entraron varios Aurores-  
\- ¡Mi amo huya! – grito Tixx a Theon posicionándose frente a él para protegerlo-

\- Maldición… -fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Theo antes de ver como sus amigos caían inconscientes al recibir un desmaius, él había sido el último en caer pues su elfa había recibido el hechizo por él, pero al no poder reaccionar con rapidez también fue sometido por los aurores.

Hola, si es una nueva historia espero que les guste! Agradezco a mi beta Eve nwn Te quiero!

Bueno dejen un review con sugerencias, comentarios o lo que sean

Hasta pronto

Ciao ciao


	2. Capitulo 1 Reencuentros

¡Hola! Si he vuelto con el primer capitulo

Aclaraciones: Este fic ocurre pocos años después de la batalla final, por obvias razones aquí no se respeta el epilogo de los libros (que en lo que a mi respecta Harry merecía estar con Draco pero ya que -3-) los muertos y los que sobrevivieron en la batalla estan en el epilogo

Agradezco a mi querida beta Eve por ayudarme nwn/

y sin mas que decir que comience:

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 1 "Reencuentros"

Regla N. 1: Ningún periódico, revista o medio informativo puede mostrar información sobre Lord Potter o sus seres querido a menos que pidan permiso, mediante una carta. Si se rompe esta regla serán sancionados con 5 meses en Azkaban con dementores

Harry caminaba apresurado a la oficina de Hermione, su sonrisa ladina era señal que ese día estaba de buen humor. Al llegar toco una vez la puerta y la abrió encontrándose con su amiga sumida en papeles y de pésimo humor.

\- Los encontraron…. –dijo tras cerrar la puerta y cruzarse de brazos a la altura de su pecho.

\- Por favor Harry no juegues conmigo –dijo serena y levantando la mirada de sus documentos- ha sido un día complicado y…. –al ver que su amigo permanecía con esa sonrisa en el rostro, abrió los ojos como platos y se levantó cual resorte de su cómoda silla- ¡¿Dónde están?! ¡¿Quiero verla, Harry?! –rodeo el escritorio y se acercó a su amigo tomándolo de los brazos- ¿Ron y Neville lo saben? –hablo apresurada-

\- Si Hermione… -le acomoda un mechón de cabellos detrás de la oreja- Ron va en camino de decirle a Neville, los veremos en mi mansión… Ellos aún están inconscientes.

\- ¡Dios Harry, entonces que esperamos! -impaciente sujeta a Harry de la mano y lo jala dentro de la chimenea que había en su oficina- vamos por las chimeneas es más rápido –dice agitada por la emoción-

\- Estas más emocionada que yo… -dice irónico-

\- Claro que lo estoy, hemos esperado esto por dos largos años…

El primero en despertar fue Draco, miraba todo a su alrededor muy desorientado.

\- Que demonios…. – se dice así mismo en un susurro- mi cabeza... – se masajea las sienes cuando de pronto Pansy se despierta, asustada y abrazándose a sí misma. Fue en ese momento en que reparo en la ropa. Todos tenían puestas túnicas color gris.

\- ¡donde estamos! ¡sáquenme de aquí! –grito histérica.

\- Es inútil Pans… es una Mazmorra, una muy limpia pero una Mazmorra al final. Nadie nos escuchara ni nos vendrán a sacar –toca toda la túnica con la esperanza de encontrar su varita, pero no había rastro de ella.

\- Tenemos que salir de aquí Draco... Sabes que es cuestión de tiempo de que vengan por nosotros y quien sabe que tanto hagan de nosotros –la chica se acercó a Draco y lo abrazo con necesidad, en verdad estaba muy asustada.

\- Dios mi cabeza... – dijo Theon, despertando y tratando de que pasara su aturdimiento – por favor díganme que esto es una pesadilla… - les dijo a sus amigos con horror al darse cuenta que estaban en una Mazmorra-

\- No, y mejor déjame pensar en cómo demonios vamos a salir de este muladar –dijo Draco, irritado por la histeria de sus amigos, cuando pensaba que no podía ser peor Blaise se despertó en gritos de histeria. Solo pudo rodar los ojos fastidiado por tener que lidiar con tres amigos histéricos.

De pronto unos cuantos Aurores llegaron y abrieron la celda de la mazmorra, cada uno de estos les tomo por el brazo y sin jalones los llevaron por los pasillos de aquella mansión hasta que los dejaron en una amplia sala.

\- Que nos van hacer…. –dijo pansy un poco más tranquila pero no por ello menos asustada

\- Pónganse cómodos, enseguida vienen a recibirlos – dijo uno de los aurores antes de marcharse. No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando por la puerta principal de la sala entraron sus más grandes horrores. Lord Potter y sus amigos

\- Aquí esta lo que les prometí… - dijo Harry cuando entro a la sala y tras de él sus amigos.

\- Pansy… - Hermione fue la primera en avanzar hacia la pelinegra y sujetarla del brazo – Te has escondido bastante bien de mí, pero no pasara más querida.- Sí que es impaciente –susurro ron sobre el oído de Harry, viendo a Ethan y relamiéndose los labios.

\- Cierra la boca Ronald –se gira furiosa sosteniendo fuerte la mano de Pansy- Mañana me las pagaras – hace una sonrisa socarrona y de inmediato se traslada con Pansy a un lugar solo para ellas dos.

\- Mujeres… siempre tan raras –niega con la cabeza y se acerca a Blaise – bien yo también me largo, y gracias Harry –se encoge de hombros- Seguro que Blaise quiere ver su padrino* – sujeta al chico de la cintura y lo guía hasta la parte trasera de la mansión donde estaba su escoba.

\- Y tú qué esperas para llevarte tu premio Neville – dice Harry a su amigo-

\- Yo no iré contigo –dice Theo apresurado al ver que Neville iba con la intención de tomarlo, corriendo hacia otra de las puertas de la sala, intentando escapar.

\- ¿Por qué lo complicara tanto? –da un suspiro largo, utilizando como último recurso un petrificus totalus sobre Theo- me voy Harry… nos vemos mañana –carga a su ahora premio y se marcha, dejando a Draco son su señor-Sin decir palabra alguna Harry se aproximó a Draco, con paso lento pero firme. Al llegar a su lado le sujeto por el antebrazo imprimiendo fuerza en este para jalarlo y llevarlo a lo que sería de ahora en adelante su habitación, es decir, en la suya porque Draco ahora le pertenecía y seria por las buenas o por las malas.

\- ¡Suéltame! -exigía Malfoy tratando de zafarse del agarre de Potter- ¡Que me sueltes te he dicho maldito Potter! – Lagrimas de frustración se estancaban en sus ojos azules, pero jamás llegando a derramar ninguna

\- cállate Draco –dice con tono de voz serio. Cargando al rubio como bulto sobre su hombre y llevándolo a su habitación; una vez que entro dejo caer como carga pesada el cuerpo de Draco en el suelo- Esta será tu casa a partir de ahora –entrecierra los ojos y se relame los labios cuando al tirar a su rubio la bata de este deja al descubierto sus muslos.- a partir de este momento me perteneces y yo decidiré tu destino te guste o no –pasa de largo a Dranco para ir a sentarse en el borde de la cama y quitarse la vestimenta formal .

\- Maldito seas Potter… -se soba con una mano su parte trasera que había recibido el impacto al caer y con la otra mano frota con el puño sus ojos para secar las lágrimas.

\- Ya tendremos tiempo para ajustar esa actitud – dicen con el rostro inmutable, viendo fijo al rubio que seguía en el suelo y dándole la espalda- Remus vendrá en una hora, traerá a tu padre para que puedan reencontrarse y darse un fuerte abrazo de familia –burla era todo lo que se podía percibir en sus palabras.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi maldito huérfano? –tensa la mandíbula por el coraje que sentía-

\- ¿Qué no te lo dije hace un momento? –se levanta y camina hacia Malfoy, acuclillándose para quedar a su altura y sujetándole el mentón con más fuerza de la necesaria- Te quiero a ti, me perteneces ahora…. Solo que tu decidirás si es por las buenas o por las malas, pero debido a que eres una rata cobarde… -se acerca hasta sus labios y le muerde el inferior hasta sangrarlo- estoy seguro que elegirás por las buenas.

\- N-No soy un… -en cuanto sintió la mordía las lagrimas se volvieron acumular en las cuentas de su ojos.

\- Ahora ponte algo más propio para la ocasión… No creo que quieras recibir a tu padre así –desabrocha la túnica, dejando al descubierto la desnudez del rubio – aunque por mi estaría bien si estuvieras así siempre que yo llegue a casa, me gustarían los recibimientos contigo desnudo…

Draco se ruborizo hasta las orejas cuando Harry le miraba tan fijamente el cuerpo, solo fueron un par de segundos en lo que reacciono y volvió a cubrir con la túnica su desnudez. Se levantó rápidamente del suelo, una para alejarse de Potter y dos para buscar ropa que ponerse.

Harry le indico donde estaban su armario, de ahí había una infinidad de atuendos para cada ocasión. Malfoy enseguida tomo unos pantalones, camisa, chaleco y ropa interior. Se encerró en el baño y ahí se quedó varios minutos mirándose al espejo y preguntándose cómo es que había caído tan bajo. Tan bajo como para ser la señora de Potter.

Tal como había dicho Potter. Una hora después arribaban Remus y Lucius en la mansión del Ministro de magia. Harry junto con Dranco entro en la amplia sala y recibió a sus ahora suegros. El rubio menor no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos miraban. Su padre tenía un prominente vientre de embarazo.

\- Tiene cuatro meses – le susurro Harry al oído-

\- Draco… - susurro Lucius sin poder moverse, levanto su mirada hacia Remus y este le asintió con la cabeza en aprobación. – Mi Draco… -se acercó a su hijo y lo estrecho en sus brazos. – Draco ¿estás bien?

Claramente era obvio que no estaba bien. ¿En shock? Si, posiblemente en eso estaba. Su padre, su orgulloso y frío padre, no podía ser esa piltrafa que ahora estaba abrazándolo.

Lucius había sido su gestante aunque eso era algo que solo su madre y él sabían. Pero ni cuando estuvo en cinta de él su padre lucio tan… asquerosamente sumiso.¡No! ¡Ese no puede ser mi padre! –gritaba una voz en su cabeza, su padre era orgulloso, altivo, déspota, nada que ver con el que veía en ese momento y lo peor de todo era que… era sumiso de ¿Remus Lupin? Un maldito licántropo que no puede cuidarse ni el mismo. El mundo estaba para locos; bajo la cabeza y lo que acaparaba su visión era ese asqueroso vientre que cargaba el hijo de una bestia y aún más retorcido ese engendro que llevaba su padre en el vientre era su…

Medio hermano. Eran demasiadas emociones por un día, sus rodillas se doblaron y su cuerpo se precipitó al suelo, antes de caer en la inconsciencia pedía que al caer se desnucara y muriera al instante pero la suerte era tan maldita que no se lo permitiría.

\- ¡DRACO! - fue lo que alcanzo a escuchar, no distinguió la voz parecía la voz de su madre, aunque también escucho la voz de su padre y de Potter pero siguió sin despertar, solo quería dormir, no quería despertar y ver su horrible realidad

Z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

Bueno y hasta aquí el primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado gustado

Dejen un review

Y cualquier queja, sugerencia, pregunta o cualquier cosa dejen en los comentarios(?

Cierto

*: Aqui el padrino de Blaise, es Ethan Nott, nombre que normalmente le ponen al padre de Theo Nottt y a mi me gusto el nombre, por obvias razones blaise veria a su padrino ya que le fue entregado a Arthur Weasley

Hasta la otra

Ciao Ciao


End file.
